Pinky Swear
by rinincali
Summary: Ludwig hasn't seen Feliciana in a very long time, so what happens when he finds her in his home one night? Can he contain his emotions for the Italian he holds so dear? Germany X Fem! Italy one-shot M for smut. Review & Enjoy  o


Dimly lit streets bustled with nightlife activity as a tall Aryan man made his way down the sidewalk. His breath puffed out before his striking blue eyes while he stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pocket. Regardless of the bitter winter weather, couples walked the streets around him. Many of them were walking for the orchestra houses and cafes in the city to enjoy music together. Ludwig felt a pang of loneliness and envy stab at his heart as his mind drifted to flowered fields and warm summer days. A white gown, golden brown eyes, sun kissed skin.

A car whizzed by, inches from his body, the driver shouting German curses at him. Ludwig had been so lost in the past he had stepped off the curb into traffic. He quickly corrected his mistake and returned to the safety of the sidewalk.  
>"I never lose focus like that." He thought, chiding himself for dwelling on the past. Lately, the past seemed to be all Ludwig could think about. His mind was constantly thinking about it, about her.<p>

When it was safe, Ludwig crossed the street and arrived at his destination. Before him was a large, elegant playhouse. Guests from all walks of life filed in before his eyes. From the rich couple on his right, to the lower-class family excitedly entering to his left. As he entered, he shed his coat and gloves, giving them to the attendant. Without his coat, he stood out considerably from most of the people around him. He was dressed in his usual, deep green, structured military uniform. He quickly found a seat, as close to front and center as he could find. He glanced at the empty seat beside him, knowing who he wished was there. Soon, that seat, along with all the rest around him filled with people. The room buzzed with excited German chatter that Ludwig drowned out.  
>Before long, the lights dimmed and spotlights shone down on the large red curtain. An orchestra began to play a face paced, dramatic song as the curtain slowly opened. Dancers filled the stage, each one gracefully completing their dance steps. However, Ludwig was distracted by the past again. The way she danced with him, that is what he wished to see. He broke his thoughts and forced himself to focus on the dancers on the stage. That's when he realized that one of the dancers was nothing like the others. Unlike the light skinned, Aryan looking woman on stage, this woman had tanned skin and long brown hair. Ludwig focused solely on her, watching with such intensity his eyes hurt. He was sure of it, that woman was her.<p>

Ludwig held in his excitement through the rest of the performance. Once the show was over, he made his way to the backstage area. He made his way to where the dancers were and greeted them with a smile. Many of the dancers blushed and whispered to one another about how handsome he was. The dancer he was looking for was still there and he released an excited breath. Ludwig approached the girl with a smile, greeting her in a soft tone. The woman turned around, revealing olive green eyes.  
>"Good evening?" She said, confused.<p>

Ludwig felt his heart drop into his stomach, he had been wrong.  
>"I am very sorry miss, I thought you were someone else. Please excuse me." He said, quickly departing from the playhouse. Ludwig's mood had gone from overjoyed to nearly depressed. "Funny how one person can do that to you." He thought with a bitter laugh, walking for his home.<p>

Ludwig made his way up the stairs of his apartment building and approached his door. He raised his key to unlock the door, but found it unlocked when it swung open at his touch. He tensed, prepared for anything as he slowly crept in the door, drawing a gun. Every light was off except the kitchen and he followed that light, stepping quietly. He rounded the corner into his kitchen, aiming his gun at the perpetrator.  
>"Ah! Please! Don't shoot me! I'm too young to die! I have family in Germany you know!" Ludwig lowered his gun in disbelief as the woman continued to rant about why he should spare her. Before his very eyes was the real thing, his Feliciana. His hands shook with overwhelming emotion as he tucked his gun back away. "Ah! Germany! It's you! Welcome-" Her words were cut off as Ludwig made his way across the room, enveloping her in his strong arms. "Ludwig..." She murmured softly in surprise, tilting her head to look at him better.<p>

Ludwig fought back tears of happiness, his entire body shaking now. She was actually here, with him, in his home. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her long brown hair was silky to his touch and she smelled of Italian spices. Her thin body was clothed in a long, white dress. His hands made their way to her hips, grasping them softly. He was so afraid to let go... He was so afraid she would disappear if he did. He backed away finally, fighting his fears. Much to his joy, she remained even when he released her.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Feliciana?" Ludwig questioned, holding her golden brown gaze.

"Can't I come and visit my best friend?" She stirred the pot of pasta Ludwig had just noticed. He attempted not to cringe when she said 'best friend.'

"Of course you can. But a phone call before hand would be more appropriate. Rather than breaking inside my apartment."

"I'll remember that!"

No she won't.

Ludwig leaned against his doorway, observing her as she hummed and happily cooked the pasta dish. He could smell that she had added German sausage into the dish, which made his mouth water.  
>Soon enough, she completed dinner and handed him a plate with her usual happy smile. They ate in silence, Ludwig couldn't bring himself to say anything. Anything he could think to say would reveal everything he felt for her, so he remained their meal finished, Ludwig placed their plates in the sink, thanking her for the meal.<p>

"You can stay in my room tonight." He announced as he headed for the bathroom to clean washed his face, trying to snap himself out of everything he was feeling at that moment.

He stepped out of the bathroom, having removed his military coat. The thin white tank top he now wore revealed a lean, muscular body. Ludwig was a man and a country of war, muscles were only natural. He walked into his bedroom and froze a few feet inside.  
>On his bed was Feliciana, which would have been fine, if her dress hadn't been seductively unbuttoned. Her curves enticed his male gaze and he took them in with an itch to run his hands over them. He put on a cool face.<p>

"Feliciana, what are you doing? You don't just lay in a man's bed." He chided as he removed his boots and hung his coat.

"Ludwig." Her beautiful voice pierced his heart.

"Yes Feliciana?" He asked, avoiding looking at her as he sat on the edge of his thin arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Let us become allies. Our countries, as one." She paused and buried her face in his back and murmured something else.

"What did you say?"

"I said let us become one!" She shouted and Ludwig could tell she was embarrassed.

Ludwig turned in her hold and reached down, taking her delicate, silky smooth face in his hands. The feeling of her, really there under his rough, callused hands. He didn't deserve to touch such beauty with these hands that had done so much wrong. Feliciana closed her eyes and leaned her face into his touch. Finally, Ludwig couldn't hold himself back any longer and leaned down, connecting their lips.  
>Feliciana inhaled sharply, as she opened her mouth and kissed him back, her hands running over his toned could feel his heart pounding as he deepened the kiss and his hands ran down her body and came to rest on her hips. Feliciana's small hands made their way to his belt buckle and removed his belt. Between their intense kisses she slowly tugged at his pants until they fell in a heap at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, not breaking their kiss. When they took a moment to breathe, Ludwig removed his tank top and unbuttoned her dress further. Her lack of a bra was apparent, her dress hardly covering her nipples on either side. Ludwig knew he was bulging through his underwear and let out a breathy hiss when she slipped his underwear off and it grazed his member.<p>

He leaned down to kiss her again, only to be stopped by her finger, a confidence in her expression he had never seen before. She made him straighten back up before getting into a crouched position on the bed. He stood there, perplexed and turned on, curious as to what she was doing. Her small pink tongue made it's way out of her mouth and ran across his length. He groaned in surprise and pleasure, reaching forward to grip the bed tightly. She continued to lick him, teasing his sensitivity. The tip began to weep and she eagerly lapped it up before taking most of him into her mouth. Ludwig groaned again, feeling the pressure in his member grow. Feliciana bobbed her head before running her tongue over his now saliva covered member. She took one hand and began to run it along his length while taking him in her mouth again. He gripped his bed so hard he was afraid it was going to break. She pumped her hand faster, her tongue pleasuring him beyond belief. She tilted her head back, releasing her hand as she took him all the way, deep throating him. Ludwig groaned in ecstasy, feeling himself coming. Feliciana released him before he shot his load, relishing as he came on her body and chest instead.

"So dirty, let me clean this up." She lowered her head again, licking his semen off of his member. Once that was clean, she gathered what was on her body and licked it off her fingers sexily.

Ludwig was already swollen to his limit and he itched to be inside of her."On your back." He said commandingly.

Her eyes flashed with pleasure and she complied, moving towards the top of the bed. She removed her dress and laid back, exposing all of her body to him. Ludwig crawled onto the bed after her, resembling a muscular predator after its prey. Ludwig leaned over her and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips. Still kissing, his hand made its way down to her opening. He slowly slid one inside of her and she gasped, breaking their kiss. He kissed at her neck as he added another finger, feeling how wet she was already. She raised her hips, yearning for something bigger, deeper. Trying to be patient, Ludwig pumped his two fingers in and out at a relatively quick pace. He spread his fingers and she cried out, needing more. He added a third finger and pumped it with the others. She moved her hips to his rhythm, the pressure at her spine building up to her climax. Ludwig kissed down her body and came to her breasts, stimulating them with his mouth as he pumped faster.

Feliciana's breathing became labored as she met his strokes and moaned her approval. He bit down gently on her nipple and her body became rigid with her release. Ludwig continued to pump his fingers as she came, her warm juices inviting his member. Before she finished her orgasm, he thrusted in her and began to pound into her as she continued to come. Her hands found their way to his back and ran across the scars that twisted and marred his skin. Mere seconds passed after her entered her and she was already coming again. She moaned and squirmed, locking he legs around his hips while raising her own. Ludwig was deeper than ever and Feliciana couldn't get enough. As she moaned and writhed beneath him, Ludwig felt his own climax looming. Feliciana must have read his mind, because while he thrusted into her at a fevered pace, she reached forward and fondled his testicles. Surprised by the sudden pleasurable touch, he released, followed by her. They rode out their orgasms together before slowly coming back to earth. The problem was, Ludwig was still sporting a boner and Feliciana was still begging for more.

Ludwig pulled out and laid across the width of the bed, bending in knees. Feliciana understood and quickly climbed on top of him, resting her back against his legs. She lowered herself onto him with a fluttering gasp. She slowly began to move her hips up and down, Ludwig moving his own with her. "That's right, ride me." Ludwig hissed as they picked up their pace and he already felt her tightening around him. "Ride me!" He said more intensely as she began to pound up and down on him, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

She moaned as he continued to talk dirty to her and felt her walls clamp down on him. The orgasm she expected faltered when they both lost their rhythm. Feliciana groaned in frustration, feeling unfulfilled as she tried to recover her rhythm. Unable to get it back, Ludwig had another idea.

"Get on your hands and knees." He instructed, groaning as she lifted herself off of him. She complied and he got on his knees, approaching her opening. He pushed deep inside before pulling out slowly. Feliciana moaned and began to rock back and forth with his established rhythm. They took it slow, building their orgasms again. Ludwig began to speed up and she matched him. Before long they were both close and Ludwig bent over her, face near her ear.

"Come with me." He whispered before straightening up and grasping her breasts gently. He massaged the soft mounds as she moaned her approval.

"Ludwig!" She cried desperately and he sped up, causing her to climax. He came seconds later, the tightness of her walls milking everything he had out of him. He rode their climaxes, slowing down for precision.

"Th-there!" She cried suddenly and Ludwig obeyed, hitting the spot each time with accuracy. Without warning, Feliciana came a final time before flopping forward in exhaustion, disconnecting them. Ludwig followed her down, his breathing heavy as he tucked her thin body against his own. He kissed from her neck to her shoulders as she breathed heavily and tried to recover.

"I love you." He whispered into her back. Feliciana's eyes widened and she turned in his arms, her brown eyes meeting with his blue ones.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you, Feliciana, so much. You're all I can think about, all the time."

Feliciana's eyes welled with tears and she wrapped herself around him, hugging him tight."Oh Ludwig... I love you too! You're my best friend, my lover, my family. You're my everything." She murmured next to his ear.  
>Ludwig hugged her tightly, relishing in their moments of peace together.<p>

"So, about that allies treaty." He said, separating her from himself so they could make eye contact. She beamed at him, holding up a hand with her pinky sticking up.

"Pinky swear." She said, grinning grinned and let a laugh escape his lips, he had missed this.

He held up his pinky finger, locking it with hers.

"Pinky swear."


End file.
